1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust mopping, cleaning or a sweeping apparatus and in particular to mops or applications where debris is being removed by an apparatus. The present invention relates to a unitary flexible molded elastomer attachment that requires no assembly and allows for the floor dust mop to automatically rebound back after hitting obstacles. The new innovation allows for flexible floor dust mops to be less expensive to manufacture and to reduce an operator workload.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard floor dust mop has two primary components. The first component is the floor dust mop head that comprises a rectangular structure usually made of a metal tube that supports therein a cloth covered sewn bag with a multiplicity of dust-absorbing cotton yarn-like strands. The support structure has a lateral cross bar which is used to attach the mop handle that is comprised of an assembled clamp mechanism consisting of springs and pivot rivets. The second primary component of the floor dust mop is the handle which is usually a cylindrical pole that is attached to a costly floor dust mop handle connector mechanism that requires assembly in order for the attachment to pivot in the transverse axis and allow the floor dust mop to move in multiple directions. The floor dust mop handle connector is removable and is typically fitted with a clamp that engages onto the floor dust mop frame. The floor dust mop handle connector is affixed to the top of the metal frame structure that supports the cotton skirt cover. The combination of the two permits the floor dust mop to be pushed and pulled by the exertion of a force on the handle and flex when coming in contact with obstacles.
One significant problem with flexible floor dust mops is the costly pivoting mechanism that allows the floor dust mop to flex around obstacles. Secondly, when the floor dust mop moves around an obstacle, the operator must twist the floor dust mop to regain the original position of the floor dust mop. Thirdly, the flexible mechanisms are made from steel and after being in use for a while they start to corrode or the spring on the release mechanism wears out.
Prior art has been patented on mechanisms or attachments that allow for a flexible joint between the floor dust mop head and floor dust mop handle. However, to date all prior arts are quite costly to manufacture due to the expense of springs and their installation into the floor dust mop head, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,655 issued Jun. 16, 1942 to Frederick Supnick.
Therefore, a significant need exists to improve upon the previous patents that allows for a more cost effective flexible attachment to be made out of a single piece of elastomeric material, thereby eliminating costly mechanisms that require assembly and could corrode. It is also desirable to provide a flexible attachment that is economic to manufacture so that a floor dust mop that can flex back without operator movement when cleaning around comers, doorways and obstacles on the floor in order for it to be easily negotiated when it is necessary to sweep adjacent or around them.